


tell me how you really feel

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Tsugumi stared blankly at the too-bright screen held close to her face, fingers frozen over the keyboard, and curled up tightly around her pillow. How did you say something like this?





	tell me how you really feel

**tsugu:** Sayo-san, I've been meaning to say this for a while now, but I

  
Tsugumi stared blankly at the too-bright screen held close to her face, fingers frozen over the keyboard, and curled up tightly around her pillow. How did you say something like this?

  
It had been several months since she had realized her feelings towards Sayo Hikawa were decidedly more than platonic, ever since that Roselia concert Tomoe had taken her to. She thought in retrospect that she may have started developing said feelings during the baking class where the two had connected for the first time, but seeing her friend up on stage, full of confidence and in utter control of both her sound and the audience-

  
Tsugumi still got shivers thinking about it.

  
**tsugu:** Sayo-san, I've been meaning to say this for a while now, but I really like you as more than a friend, and if you felt like it I would love to go on a date, it's ok if you don't want to th

 

Ugh. This wasn't working at all.

  
She should be saying this in person anyway, but Tsugumi knew she'd have a hard time getting the words out. At the very least she had checked with Ako and she knew Roselia didn't have anything scheduled today, so she should get a response back quickly. If she ever managed to send the thing.

  
Tsugumi sat straight up and waved her arms around wildly, gathering energy. She WOULD send the thing! No matter what Sayo's response would be! Even if it was embarrassing! If there was ever a time to be - what did Moca say, Tsugusational? Tsuguperb? Whatever it was, it would happen right here and now.

  
She quickly deleted the previous draft, and got to work simply spilling her feelings out into the text bar. She would use that as a starting point.

  
**tsugu:** Sayo-san I really really like you a whole lot and I think about you all the time and when you look me in the eyes my heart starts beating super duper fast and I want you to hold me close and maybe kiss me too and you're the kindest and prettiest and strongest girl I know and

  
The message disappeared from the text bar and popped up into the chat, fully formed.

  
Oh my god.

  
Oh my god, she hit the send button by accident.

  
Tsugumi slammed her face into the pillow and screamed.

  
She stayed like that for some length of time. Maybe minutes? It could have easily been years. But after a while, she heard the familiar sound of a new text. Slowly, slowly, she moved the phone up to her face with a trembling hand and opened her eyes.

  
**Sayo Hikawa:** Whoa!

  
...Whoa?

  
Tsugumi felt faint.

  
**Sayo Hikawa:** Tsugu-chan, you made big sis collapse! Can you say something boppin' like that to me nexhfgkknfnjdkdhgsjvsj

  
**Sayo Hikawa:** Sorry. Disregard that previous message.

  
**Sayo Hikawa:** Tsugumi-san, I

  
_Sayo Hikawa is typing..._

  
_Sayo Hikawa is typing..._

  
_Sayo Hikawa is typing..._

  
**Sayo Hikawa:** I would like to give you my reply in person, if you do not mind that.

  
**Sayo Hikawa:** Can I meet you in the park in twenty minutes?

  
Tsugumi rolled around, butterflies migrating out from her stomach to her hands. What did that mean? Did Sayo actually collapse? What should she change into for the park?

  
Oh, wait, she forgot to respond.

  
**tsugu:** Yes, of course!

  
**Sayo Hikawa:** I will see you soon then.

  
She moved to climb out of her bed and begin getting ready, but stopped at the sound of another new text. She looked back, wondering what else Sayo could want to add.

  
**Sayo Hikawa:** 💙

  
Tsugumi fell out of bed.


End file.
